


Ten things one thing

by Miss_maria_reynolds



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron doesn't understand feelings, Canon Era, Ham is a bit of a dick, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Is this hamburr? Who knows, Lots of jealousy and anger, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Not fully realized gay feelings, deuling, hand focused writing (?), hand holding, maybe a little more than a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_maria_reynolds/pseuds/Miss_maria_reynolds
Summary: Based off of a headcanon by @blackblackdust on TumblrTen times Alexander and Aaron hold hands, one time they do not.





	1. Aaron Burr, sir

"Pardon me," Aaron turned around to see an unfamiliar young man looking up at him.

"Are you Aaron Burr, sir?" 

He took a short moment to observe the man. He had hair that was dark and long, unruly, much longer than Aaron's own hair. It was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. The man's coat was plain and brown, a common style among men at the time that was not evidence of any high status. He didn't appear to be anyone notable, not anyone Burr would typically socialize with. But despite his appearance, there was something intense in this man's gaze. Aaron could tell this man was smart. That he was being studied just as intensely as he was studying the man.

  
"Well that depends, who's asking?" Aaron had always been cautious. He knew that saying the wrong thing to the wrong person was an easy way to make enemies, especially in times of war. You never could be too careful.

  
"Alexander Hamilton." A name that Aaron had not ever heard before, and a name he would come to hear, fortunately or not, countless times for the rest of Alexander's life.

  
Alexander extended his hand, an invitation for a handshake.

  
"I have been looking for you." Alexander said quickly.

  
"I'm getting nervous," Aaron smiled. He took Alexander's hand and gave a firm shake.

He started to pull back, but Alexander didn't let go, leaving their hands clasped firmly together.

  
"Sir, I heard your name while at Princeton. I want to do what you did."

  
"What I did?" Aaron knew what he meant, his academic excellence had led to him becoming somewhat of a legend locally. It earned him high praise by many a stranger, even if it was his family's connections that provided him the opportunity to get through his schooling so much faster than most in the first place.

  
"Yes sir, to graduate in two years and then to join the revolution. I was seeking an accelerated course of study, but alas I was denied the opportunity. I know I have the intelligence, if they'd only give me a chance to prove it to them."

  
Alexander spoke fast, as though he was trying to get as many words out in the shortest amount of time possible. He seemed not to take enough time to breathe between sentences.

  
Aaron glanced down at their hands. He wondered if it would be considered rude for him to withdraw. Would Alexander be offended, or perhaps not even notice?

  
"I was wondering how you managed o graduate so fast. I am sure I'd be able to do so too if they stopped underestimating me. The bursar thought I was stupid for even suggesting the idea. I am not stupid. It got sort of out of sorts actually. I believe I may have punched him but it is really all quite a blur."

  
Aaron was taken aback. "You punched the bursar?

  
There was a short pause before the shorter man's response. "Yes"

  
Aaron decided not to continue down this path of conversation. He was too surprised to really come up with a response. Alexander baffled him.

  
"It was my parents' dying wish for me to attend. My father had been the Vice President, so we had family connections. I'm sure my intelligence had less to do with my enrolment than you think."

  
Alexander didn't seem to take enough time letting the sentence sink in before he responded at a rapid fire pace.

  
"You're an orphan! Me too! God, I wish to join the war. Prove to everyone that we're worth more than they all bargained for. We're always being taken for granted aren't we?"

_  
This man can't be quiet for a second can he?_

  
"Could I perhaps buy you a drink? I believe there is a tavern around here somewhere."

  
Aaron offered only out of politeness. Alexander was much too loud for Aaron to take a liking to. He reminded him of a powder keg that was just about to explode. But Aaron had learned over time that a civil approach to was always the best course of action for dealing with unpleasant strangers.

  
Alexander's lips spread into a smile at the suggestion.

  
"Yes, that would be nice!"

  
Finding it a bit challenging to move with Alexander's hand still interlocked with his own, Aaron turned and began to walk in the direction of the tavern. He looked back at Alexander.

  
"Also, while we're talking, allow me to offer you some free advice."

  
Alexander looked up at him again, eyes wide, perhaps anticipating information on how to persuade the Princeton administration to let him in.

  
"Talk less."

It was a blunt statement, and Alexander was visibly taken aback, though Aaron did not fully mean it unkindly. If he would listen, this advice truly would help Alexander, and not only with his enrolment at Princeton. The shorter man opened his mouth to defend himself, but Aaron cut him off before he could get a word out.

  
"And smile more. You don't want to let anyone know your true opinions, what you're against or what you're in favour of. You seem like the type of man who may find yourself in some trouble because of that."

  
"You can't possibly be serious."

  
"Alexander, do you want to get ahead?"

  
"Why yes but-" Aaron cut him off again.

  
"Fools who run their mouths off have a tendency to end up dead. Especially in times of war Alexander, you must be careful if you wish to live."

  
And for what would be one of the only times in the entirety of Aaron knowing Alexander, the younger man was rendered speechless. He was clearly trying to think of a response. Aaron could almost see gears turning in his mind. He began to walk again, towards the tavern, Alexander still following. Their hands still holding the other's tightly.

  
Aaron was fully aware of how crowded the streets were. The view of two men holding hands had potential to lead to rumours, whispers of sodomy, which Aaron needed none of surrounding him. He tried to conceal their hands behind his jacket in a way so onlookers would not be able to see, but Alexander wouldn't notice.

  
They walked hand in hand until they reached the tavern, where upon opening the door Aaron was greeted by one John Laurens.

  
"Well if it isn't the prodigy of Princeton college!" Laurens slung an arm around Aaron, getting much more close than he was comfortable with.

  
"Hello Laurens." Aaron had never been too fond of John.

  
"Me and these fine men here," Laurens pointed to two men sitting at a table that Aaron vaguely recognized. "were just discussing the revolution. I don't believe I know your stance do I?"

  
Laurens was a rather annoying man, but not unintelligent. He knew that he was provoking Aaron, not just engaging in light banter. Aaron was not one to give his opinions away to just anyone, and this was a well known fact to anyone that knew him.

  
"And you're _taking_ a stance as always. Good luck, but I'll not be taking sides until it is necessary."

  
"Burr, the revolution is imminent. What do you stall for?"

  
Alexander smiled at John, something glimmering in his eyes. Admiration perhaps. Yes, these two would get along well.

  
"If you stand for nothing Aaron, what will you fall for?"

  
Laurens smiled wide, putting out his hand for Alexander to shake. Aaron felt Alexander let go of his own hand before he grabbed John's.

  
"And who is this fine gentleman?" Laurens asked Burr.

  
"Alexander Hamilton." Alexander answered for himself.

  
Aaron noticed that Alexander's hand did not linger in the grasp of John. He wasn't sure what to make of that, and there was only a brief moment before Alexander slipped his hand back to Aaron's.

  
The night continued with Alexander, Laurens, and the other two men, who's names Aaron had come to learn, Hercules Mulligan and the Marquis de Lafayette, discussing their thoughts on the war.

  
Away from the public eye, Aaron found himself growing more and more comfortable holding Alexander's hand. Even when it inconvenienced him, Alexander clenched tightly on to Aaron. The three other men either did not notice or pretended not to. Or perhaps they simply did not care.

  
A connection was clear between the opinions of the men surrounding Him. A friendship was sure to grow between the four of them, but it was Aaron's hand that Alexander did not withdraw from for the rest of that night. 


	2. Right hand man

Aaron paced back and forth in front of the general's tent, trying to plan in his head what he would say to the general. He needed to get his ideas through to Washington, but still have them be said in a way that showed the general uppermost respect.

He needed to phrase every sentence carefully, so that if Washington disagreed, Aaron could still persuade him to the ideas without the conversation turning into an all out argument.

  
Aaron respected the general's decision to attack the British army mostly from a distance, it was too early in the game to begin losing large amounts of their men, however he had come up with some ideas that could potentially give them the upper hand during their next battle. If Aaron was going to be fighting on the battlefield he was going to try his hardest to make sure this war was won by the colonies.

  
"Your excellency sir,"

  
Washington was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. Perhaps another report from Tallmadge, not that Aaron was supposed to know about what it was Tallmadge does while with the British, but he had his ways of knowing much information he was not privy to.   
He hoped he hadn't caught the general at a bad time. Aaron had heard about how bad Washington's temper could be when he was angry, and he hoped that this would not be one of those times.

  
"Who are you?" Washington looked up from whatever it was he was reading, his eyes focused intensely on Aaron in an expression not unlike annoyance.

  
Aaron was shocked that the general did not know of him. He was used to having his reputation of 'the prodigy of Princeton' proceed him.

  
"Aaron Burr, sir. Permission to state my case?"

  
"As you were" Washington was clearly unhappy with this interruption, but Aaron knew he had ideas worthy of the general's time

  
"Sir, I took part in Colonel Arnold's expedition to Quebec and was a aide-de-camp of General Montgomery's until he was killed."

  
Aaron could remember that expedition in great detail. The difficult and tiring walk of more than 300 miles. Going up the Saint Lawrence river to contact Montgomery. The weight of Montgomery's dead body as Aaron tried to carry him off the battlefield through the snow. A much unpleasant memory that he dose not to dwell on.

  
He paused for a moment, trying to make the thoughts disappear.

"I think that I could be of some assistance."

  
And with that, Washington's expression changed to one of slight interest.

  
"I admire how you keep firing on the British from a distance,"

  
The General let out a noise, though Aaron could not tell if it was one of disinterest or amusement.

  
"However I have some questions, and a couple of suggestions on how we could fight instead of fleeing to the west."

  
Washington placed the letter back down on his desk, only now starting to pay attention to Aaron.

  
"Which would be?"

  
Before he even could open his mouth to begin explaining his ideas, Aaron was interrupted when another man began to enter Washington's tent. Upon further inspection, he realized that this man was Alexander Hamilton.

  
"Your excellency, I was told that you wanted see me." Hamilton told the general, either not having noticed Aaron yet or not minding speaking over him. Judging by the previous encounters Aaron had had with him, either scenario was likely.

  
"Ah yes Hamilton, come in. Have you met Burr?" Washington gestured vaguely in Aaron's direction, though his eyes stayed glued on Alexander.

  
"Yes sir," Alexander put out his hand.

  
Aaron shook it quickly, and once again Alexander did not let go. Aaron hoped that Washington wouldn't notice, the general may interpret this action as something more than it was. Fearing that Washington may suspect sodomy, Aaron considered pulling his hand away from Alexander's, though he did not want Alexander to think him rude.

  
"We keep meeting." Aaron and Alexander spoke in unison. Though Alexander's tone of voice sounded much happier than Aaron's.

  
With his hand still stuck in Alexander's, Aaron attempted to continue his conversation with the general.

  
"As I was saying sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out-"  
"Burr? Washington cut him off.

  
"Yes sir?"

  
"Could you close the door on your way out?"

  
Aaron found himself speechless, unsure how to respond properly. There was no point in trying to convince the general to let him stay. Slowly, he removed his hand from Alexander's and left the two men without saying another word.

  
Aaron found himself rather angry. Aaron knew he would have persuaded the general had Hamilton not barged in. Alexander was man who spoke out of turn and ran his mouth, showing no respect, and the fact that Washington would rather speak to him enraged Aaron.

  
Aaron could not stop reflecting on how Alexander would grasp his hand after every handshake the two of them shared. This was not an action that Alexander took with any other people, and despite how angry he was at Alexander, Aaron found himself almost happy that their hands found each other's so often. This however did not erase the rage he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron "I'm pissed with Hamilton but still kinda like when he holds my hand" Burr.
> 
> I apologize for the short chapter (less than 1000 words) but this whole scene only lasts about a minute and I'm honestly surprised I was able to stretch it out this long.


	3. The story of tonight (reprise)

It was dark, the road to the tavern illuminated only by an occasional street light. Aaron had been walking for a long time, which left him alone with the thoughts racing through his head.

  
It had come to Aaron's attention recently that Alexander Hamilton had become Washington's chief of staff, which angered him to no end. This was Hamilton, the rude, loud mouthed man who caused more problems than he resolved. Why Washington wanted him as his right hand man, Aaron had no idea.

  
It had also come to his attention recently that Alexander had gotten married. Elizabeth Schuyler was the name of his bride of the last few hours. Like most, he had heard the Schuyler name before. He had met Elizabeth before as well, while briefly trying to court he sister before Angelica made it very clear that she was very uninterested. Aaron briefly wondered how long the marriage would last, how long anyone could stand to be around Hamilton.

This marriage was what caused Aaron to be walking towards the same tavern that him and Alexander spent time in after they had first met when he would much rather be at home, preferably in the company of Theodosia.

  
Despite being on his way to congratulate the new couple, he could not repress the feeling of annoyance he felt watching Hamilton of all people rise to a station above his own.

  
The tavern was alive with conversation and music, but that noise did not bury the shout he was greeted with.

  
"Well if it isn't Aaron Burr"

  
Aaron made eye contact with Alexander at the words, and then it was too late to turn back. Tampering down the anger inside of him, Aaron made his way over to Alexander.

  
"Sir," he greeted, the word bitter on his tongue. Aaron found himself in the opposite position of their first interaction, when Alexander so respectfully referred to him as sir.

  
"I didn't think that you would make it!" Alexander's smile was from one ear to the other.

  
"To be sure."

  
Aaron found himself yet again in the routine of shaking Alexander's hand, and was surprised when Alexander did not linger in his grasp. The two made their way to a table near the wall.

  
"I came to give my congratulations to you and Elizabeth."

  
Three men approached Alexander and Aaron, the same three that were in this tavern the night they had first met.

  
"Aaron Burr!" Hercules Mulligan sat down next to Aaron, the other two men going to Alexander's side.

  
"I see the whole gang is here." Aaron's tone of voice did not do too well to hide his annoyance.

  
"You are the worst Burr. The Marquis laughed off his statement, luckily not taking much offence.

  
"Ignore them. You're the one who deserves the congratulations lieutenant colonel. I wish that I had your command and power rather than reading the general's journal all day."

  
So Alexander thought that Aaron's position was preferable. What Aaron would give to be where Hamilton was, and yet the man complained about his status as though it were a meaningless title. How did Alexander not realize his luck?

  
"You do not."

  
"Yes I do." Alexander sighed.

  
"Now be sensible, you have one of the highest and most sought after positions in the army. You are practically Washington's right hand man, and from what I hear you have made yourself indispensable."

  
Despite his anger, Aaron knew Alexander had the potential to be a great second in command. He had the work effort, if he could only refrain from letting his opinions slip in to his work.

  
"Well _I've_ heard that you've got a special someone on the side sir." Laurens smirked.

  
Aaron was shocked and almost impressed by John. He had kept Theodosia a secret from everyone, lest the wrong person hear about the two of them. He could not imagine what would happen if Theodosia's husband were to find out about her affair.

  
"Is that so?" Alexander smiled, clearly surprised by the uncharacteristic behaviour.

  
Aaron began to try to find an explanation. He really did not need this information slipping out to the wrong people. Perhaps he could pass off him and Theodosia as simply aquentances or friends, though Laurens seemed to catch on to the fact that he was taking too long to speak.

  
"What are you trying to hide, Burr?"

  
"I should go." This was not going well.

  
"No, these guys should go." Alexander countered.

  
A series of "what? And "no!"s followed that statement.

  
"Leave us alone." Alexander waved his hand, dismissing the three men.

He turned back to Aaron, and reached across the table for his hands. _There it is._ Aaron worried that someone may get the wrong impression, however he found the feeling of his hands in Alexander's almost too pleasurable to pull away.

  
Aaron must not have been doing a good job of hiding his feelings, the fear that Jacques would find out that his visits to the hermitage were for more than just meetings. As Alexander tried to reassure him.

  
"It's alright Burr. I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight. I'd loved to have met her. Perhaps her and my Betsy would get along." Alexander's face went warm at the mention of his now bride, his smile growing.

  
Aaron glanced at Elizabeth. She was on the other side of the room, chatting with her sisters and a few men Aaron did not recognize. She looked happy, full of life. Her dark eyes and hair a beautiful contrast against her light skin and the pale blue dress she wore.

  
Looking at Elizabeth smile and laugh, Aaron realized he had not even known Alexander was courting someone until he had received that shocking invitation to the wedding. The Schuylers were a very well off family that would serve Alexander well, yet Aaron found himself feeling almost let down, he was unsure why.

  
"You're very kind, however I'm afraid the two of us are unlawful, sir" the title left Aaron's mouth feeling sour.

  
"What do you mean by that?" Of course Alexander would be one to pry, once again sticking his nose into business that was not his own.

  
"She's married." He spat out, fast so perhaps Alexander would not be able to hear.

  
"Oh. I see." Alexander looked as though he were about to say something, probably tell Aaron that affairs were commonplace, that he should go after Theodosia anyways.

  
"She's married to a British officer." That would change Alexander's mind.

  
"Oh shit."

  
"Congratulations again Alexander. Smile more." Elizabeth would make him smile. "I will see you on the other side of the war."

  
Aaron went to stand up, ready to leave, though he found that Alexander did not release his hands. He was still holding on tightly.

  
"I will never understand you Aaron. If you love this woman, pursue her. What do you wait for?"

  
Aaron shook his head.

  
"I will see you on the other side of the war."

Alexander then released his hands.

  
"I'll see you on the other side of the war." He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* gaaaaaaaay


	4. Ten duel commandments

Aaron had not been very surprised when he had caught wind of the news that John Laurens had challenged Charles Lee to a duel. Laurens was a man who, if he thought wrong of a situation, would not rest until he had, in his opinion, righted it. He was a soldier loyal to Washington, who would not hesitate to defend the general's honour.

  
Aaron had been even less surprised when he found out that the man serving as Laurens' second was going to be Alexander Hamilton. The two had seemed to become fast friends after meeting at the tavern, spending the vast majority of their time together. Rumours told that they may have become more than just friends, though Aaron chose to ignore the gossip.

  
General Lee had asked Aaron to serve as his second, and Aaron had accepted only because he knew Lee would not back down from the duel. Charles would never hurt his pride by forfeiting, Aaron would not have to take his place, which was why he was now standing on the duelling grounds, watching as Alexander, Laurens and a doctor the two men had hired for the occasion approached. The four of them had all met days before with the intention of attempting to negotiate a peace, but Lee had refused to apologize for the harsh words he spoke of the general that had gotten him into this mess.

  
Laurens and Alexander seemed excited at the prospect of defending Washington's honour, they did not look as though either of them at all feared the possibility of death. Many soldiers had come to terms with the fact that they could die at any second. Aaron wondered if Laurens would get a clear shot, considering how him and Alexander were already so visibly excited. The adrenaline coursing through his body would make it much harder to aim correctly.

  
The time came for Aaron and Alexander to yet again try to calm the situation. Although Aaron doubted that any resolution would be reached. He and Alexander made their way to the centre of the duelling ground.

  
"Alexander," he was unsure if anything could convince him and Laurens to not go through with duel. Alexander would rather die than wound his pride.

  
"Aaron Burr, sir!" Aaron began to suspect that Alexander rhymed his name this way for amusement now, rather than the respect he once had held.

  
"Alexander, can we not agree that duels are dumb and immature? What is to come of this other than harm? It is not your honour you are defending, not even Laurens'."

  
"We may agree, however general Lee must answer for his words, Burr. Even if it was not the honour of John that he has insulted, he has dragged Washington's name through the mud." Alexander did not relent.

  
Aaron found himself reaching for Alexander's hands. A reversal of the way their encounters normally went. He hoped perhaps this familiarity may cause Alexander to stop for a moment, to think and be rational.

  
Alexander, while pointedly disagreeing with him, latched tightly on to Aaron's hands. The action was contrasted by the argumentative words Alexander spoke.

  
"So he must answer with his life? Sir, we both know that is absurd."

  
"Absurd? As absurd the number of men that died because of Lee's faulty command at Monmouth?" Alexander challenged.

  
Lee had been responsible for many deaths during that battle, nearly five hundred men had lost their lives, and Aaron was lucky he had not been one of them. However Aaron ignored this, the duel was challenged because of Lee's harsh words against Washington, not his flawed command.

  
"I see I can not convince you to my opinion that this duel will solve nothing." Aaron sighed. This was yet another one of Alexander's rash decisions, and his inability to compromise put the life of himself and two other men on the line.

  
Aaron drew his hands away from Alexander's without saying another word, and made his way back across the duelling ground to Lee.

  
"I'm afraid Laurens and Hamilton are unrelenting, sir." Aaron sighed.

  
"Then we shall proceed with the duel." Lee said before walking towards the centre of the grounds to meet Laurens.

  
The two men took their paces while Aaron and Alexander looked on. The both taking ten steps before the sound of a gun went off, and Lee fell to the ground. Alexander and Aaron both rushed to him.

  
"General Lee, do you yield?" Alexander shouted.

  
"Laurens shot him in the side, of course he yields."

  
"I'm satisfied." Laurens said, putting an end to Aaron's now growing fear that he may have to take Lee's place in the duel.

  
"Laurens! We won!" Only Alexander would take time to gloat as a man lay bleeding from a gunshot wound on the ground beside him.

The men were distracted by the sound of a horse approaching, general Washington atop it. _This should be fun._

  
"What is the meaning of this?" Washington bellowed.

  
The general must not have been previously aware of the duel. He dismounted from his horse and made his way to Alexander, a heated look on his face.

  
None of the men responded.

  
"Mister Burr, get a medic for the general!"

  
Washington was a calm man for the most part. He tended to keep his emotions in check, however those who had the misfortune of being in his presence while the general was angry could confirm that it was one of the most terrifying experiences of their lives. Aaron now understood the fear on those mens' faces when they retold the tales.

  
Aaron looked at general Lee. The man was laying on the ground, pressing his hand to the blood stain on the side of his jacket.

  
"Yes sir!" Aaron saluted Washington before helping Lee up off the ground, wrapping the general's arm around his own shoulder in an attempt to help him walk.

  
Washington composed himself before addressing the other general.

  
"Lee, I know we differ greatly, and that you will never agree with me, but please believe that the actions of these men," Washington gestured to Alexander and Laurens. Laurens looked guilty, while Alexander appeared angry. Washington would undoubtedly lecture him, and Alexander would undoubtedly try to argue back, prove he did nothing wrong. "do not speak for me. Thank you for your service"

  
"Let's ride." Aaron tried to walk to their horses while still holding Lee upright, which proved much more difficult than he had anticipated.

  
While making his way to the waiting horses, Aaron could hear Washington call for Alexander. The general sounded angry again, all composure from addressing Lee gone. Aaron wondered just how severely the general would punish the two men, wondered if perhaps Alexander would be forced to go home. Alexander could never be satisfied, and between his constant attempts to convince Washington to give him command, and now this attempt to defend his general's honour, Aaron did not doubt that he would be sent home.

  
He was unsure why he hoped that this would not happen. Alexander was more trouble than he was worth, so then why did Aaron feel upset at the prospect of him returning to his home. Returning to his lovely waiting wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I wonder why Aaron doesn't want him to go home.... couldn't possibly be he's jealous of Eliza. Couldn't possibly be.
> 
> Why can I not write things that are long? This chapter was only just over 1,200 words.
> 
> Anyways thanks to everybody who's been reading this.


	5. Non-stop

Over the course of a few weeks, Aaron had come to realize that there might be nothing more annoying than working with Alexander Hamilton. He had been lucky during the war to have never come too close to him, but having to work with him so frequently, Aaron found himself growing more and more irritated.

  
Aaron and Alexander were serving as lawyers for a Mr. Levi Weeks, who had been accused of killing his fiancé. Elma sands had been found at the bottom of a well on spring street, and the blame had fallen on Levi. Levi's brother Ezra had been the one to reach out to Aaron, promising a handsome payment. The public had already made up their opinion, that Weeks was guilty, and Aaron and Alexander had been doing everything they could to try to prove his alibi true.

  
Alexander seemed as though he was doing everything in his power to annoy Aaron. He would constantly paint himself as the leader of their team, taking credit for things he hadn't done, and referring to Aaron as his assistant counsel.

Alexander always seemed to take an hour to say things that Aaron could get out in half that time, using eloquent language that ended up not adding any more meaning to the words he spoke. Aaron realized that Alexander always assumed that he was the smartest person in any room, and enjoyed sounding like it.

  
Aaron had been more than relieved when the trial had ended and Levi had been acquitted. He hoped that perhaps that would be the last time his and Alexander's paths would cross, but Aaron was not a lucky man.

  
A loud knocking on the door woke Aaron from his sleep, he got up quietly, so not to wake either Theodosia, and stumbled tiredly to the door only to be greeted with Alexander's face, the last thing he wished to see at the moment.

  
"Alexander?" What could he possibly want at this hour?

  
"Aaron Burr, sir," Alexander looked much too awake for this hour of the night, his eyes wide and dressed in a nice suit, a contrast to Aaron's own night shirt.

  
"You are aware that it's the middle of the night?"

  
"Can we confer sir?" Alexander asked, ignoring Aaron's previous question.

  
"Is this a legal matter?" Aaron rubbed a hand over his face, not at all prepared to deal with Alexander.

  
"Aaron, you suggest that the only reason I would come to see you would be related to work. You ask not if I'm okay, or if something has happened with my family." Alexander looked upset, and Aaron began to feel guilty, remembering that Alexander had had a son around the same time Theodosia was born, and perhaps something had happened to the boy or Elizabeth, until a wide smile broke out on the other man's face and he began laughing . "But you are correct, this is a legal matter and it is very important to me."

  
"What do you need?" Aaron asked, hoping perhaps his irritation would be evident in his tone, that Alexander may get the hint and come back at a more appropriate hour. Instead Alexander only stepped through the doorway.

  
"Burr, you are a better lawyer than me."

  
"Okay," Aaron, while surprised at Alexander's words, found himself smiling, after all he did not think Alexander was wrong.

  
"I am aware that I talk too much, and can be rather abrasive, but you are incredible in court. You are succinct and persuasive and the perfect man for what I have in mind."

  
Aaron felt his ego growing more and more under Alexander's praise.

  
"Which is?"

  
"My client need a strong defence, and I believe you to be the solution."

  
"Who is you're client?" Aaron found himself becoming intrigued by Alexander's offer, the tiredness he had felt before slipping away.

  
"The new United States constitution."

  
And with that, the excitement that had been bubbling in Aaron faded. Alexander had been at the constitutional convention, Aaron had heard tell of his six hour long speech proposing his own form of government. Alexander had been the only New Yorker to have signed the constitution, and it was no surprise he would now be trying to defend it against some of the harsh criticism, which he never seemed to be one to respond well to. Aaron wouldn't be surprised if Alexander took this criticism as a personal insult.

  
"No." Aaron couldn't do this.

  
"Just hear me out!" Alexander countered.

  
"No way."

  
"A series of essays, all anonymously published that defend the document to the public." Alexander continued, ignoring Aaron's protest.

  
"No one will read it." People had already formed their opinions, Aaron doubted anything would change their minds.

  
"I disagree."

  
"And if it fails?" Aaron didn't want to think of what may happen to his reputation should it come out that he supported the constitution should it fall through.

  
"Burr, that's why we need it."

  
"Alexander, the constitution is a mess."

  
"Yes, it needs amendments, but-"

  
"It's full of contradictions." Aaron cut him off.

  
"And so is independence. We have to start somewhere, Aaron."

  
There was hope in Alexander's eyes, he appeared to think that last statement changed Aaron's mind.

  
"No." Alexander's face fell. "No way."

  
"Burr, you're making a mistake."

  
"Goodnight." Maybe Alexander would finally leave.

  
"Hey!" Instead of leaving, Alexander quickly grasped Aaron's hand, pulling them up slightly as he continued to plead. They no longer bothered to use handshakes as an excuse to hold each other's hands. "What are you waiting for? What do you stall for?"

  
"What?"

  
"We won the war did we not? What was it all for? You do support this constitution don't you?"

  
"Of course I do." He was telling Alexander what he wanted to hear.

  
"Then defend it!"

  
"And what if you are backing the wrong horse?" This could come back to hurt Alexander, not that he'd listen.

  
"Burr, we studied, and we fought, and we killed for the notion of this nation that now we get to build. For once in your life, take a stand with pride!"

  
Alexander's words were growing more and more passionate.

  
"I don't understand how you stand to the side."

  
Aaron was usually able to stay very level headed, but Alexander seemed to be the one person who could truly get on his nerves.

  
"I am simply being rational! Not that you'd know anything about that."

  
Alexander was angry, his mouth wide to defend himself, but Aaron did not let him, continuing to speak louder and faster in a way very familiar to Alexander.

  
"I will continue keep my plans close to my chest, and will not be taking part in your little project. I'm going to wait and see which way the wind blows. There is nothing wrong with taking my time to watch the afterbirth of the nation, to watch the tension grow."  
Alexander let go of Aaron's hands before turning away.

  
"Goodbye Aaron."

  
Aaron stayed in the doorway, watching Alexander walk away. His anger was slowly fading, turning into something closer to sadness with each step Alexander took. He found himself almost missing the feeling of Alexander's hand in his, but tried not to pay it any mind as he shut the door, and went back to bed, Theodosia laying by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long notes here so feel free to skip them
> 
> Some things about the Levi Weeks trial that I wanted to squeeze in but couldn't do it organically: Levi was found not guilty, but historians seem to make it seem like he was, so I tried to make it come off that way. There was also a third lawyer on the case, Henry Brockholst Livingston, who was just never mentioned in the song? Also, apparently when Alexander and Aaron were exiting the court room after the trail, Elma's cousin went up to them, pointed at Hamilton, and proclaimed "if you die a natural death, I will think there is no justice in heaven." Which is interesting, considering you know, how Burr killed him..... I'm not sure how true that is since I could only find one source, but it's certainly interesting to think about.
> 
> Tying to tie the musical story line in with historical context is a lot harder than I thought it would be. The constitutional convention happened way before the weeks trial. 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to comment if you like the story, it's my main source of motivation.


	6. The room where it happens

Over the course of his life, Aaron found that running into Alexander was something that occurred much more often than he thought would be probable. It has become nearly a regular experience to see the man every few months, and Aaron was unsure whether or not that was a good thing.

  
"Mister secretary!" Aaron called when he saw Alexander across the street, not sure what caused him to beckon the man over.

  
"Mister Burr, sir!" Alexander made his way to Aaron quickly.

  
"Have you heard the news about good old general Mercer?"

  
"No."

  
"You know of Clermont street?"

  
"Yeah." Alexander was responding only in short answers, not making eye contact. He seemed distracted, and Aaron could guess why.

  
He had seen Alexander with a woman recently, a woman who had not been his wife, and the two of them appeared much too close to be casual acquaintances. He'd known Alexander had been under much stress and pressure recently, attempting to pass his debt plan. It was not uncommon for a man to turn to the pleasures of a woman in times of distraught.

  
"Well, they renamed it after him,"

  
Aaron would not bring up the woman, remembering that Alexander had been one of the first people he'd confided in about his dear Theodosia, who had been married at the time that their courtship had started. Alexander was in the position that Theodosia had been, though Aaron had always thought Elizabeth and Alexander had truly been in love.

  
"The Mercer legacy is secure."

  
"Sure."

  
"And all that he had to do was die." Hugh Mercer had passed away only two years into the war.

  
"Well, that is a lot less work."

  
"We ought to give it a try."

  
Alexander had always been obviously concerned with his legacy. He spent his entire military career operating under the idea that if he died, it would be with glory, and if he survived, he would rise up to make something out of himself. A similar mentality to Aaron's own. It was no doubt an annoyance to them both that a man who had barely fought at all now had a more secure legacy than either of them.

  
Alexander laughed before silence fell for a beat between the two men.

  
"So, how do you plan to get your debt plan through congress?" A better topic than the woman. " It surely will not be an easy task."

  
Jefferson and Madison had been doing everything in their power to stop Alexander from succeeding in passing this plan, and the stress was visible in the dark circles under Alexander's eyes.

  
"I guess that I am going to finally have to listen to you."

  
"Are you really?" Aaron was shocked by that.

  
"Talk less," Alexander's tone was melodic and mocking. "Smile more,"

  
A callback to one of the first conversations the two men had ever had, and despite the near insult to Aaron's character, he found himself laughing.

  
"Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the congress floor."

  
"But Madison and Jefferson are merciless."

  
"Well, I must hate the sin, yet love the sinner."

  
There was no love between Alexander and Jefferson. Aaron had seen the things the two men wrote about one another, never bothering to print a retraction of their statements. Though Madison had worked on the federalist papers with Alexander when he had started the project a few years ago.

  
"Hamilton!" Aaron heard another man call, and turned around to see James Madison.

  
"Apologies Mister Burr, sir, but it seems that I have to go."

  
"Oh, but-" Aaron was cut off.

  
"Decisions are happening over dinner."

  
Alexander and Madison walked away, and with that, Alexander was gone, on his way to go make a decision that would change the shape of their young nation.

  
A few days later, Aaron heard about what had transpired the night he had last seen Alexander. The two Virginians and Alexander had walked into a room, with completely diametrically opposed opinions, and emerged with a compromise. Alexander walked away with complete control over the country's financial system. He would be able to shape it however he wanted to. The Virginians emerged with the nation's capital. Though there was something that bothered Aaron to no end. Nobody knew what had happened in that room.

  
Aaron had reached out to Alexander, inviting him to his house in hopes of getting some answers.

  
"Mister Burr, sir!" Alexander greeted as he stepped into Aaron's house.

  
Alexander immediately reached for Aaron's hands, a gesture that always left him feeling confused. How had this become such a regular action for the two of them? Aaron hyper focused on the way their fingers interlaced.

  
"Hello Alexander." Aaron's tone was steady. He was not as joyful as Alexander, upset that he yet again watched Alexander rise above him as he sat back, unable to do anything.

  
"I have questions about what transpired the night you met with Jefferson and Madison. What did they say to you to get you to move the capital? Was there pressure on Washington to deliver results?"

  
Hamilton was silent, though his eyebrow was cocked up and he was smiling, almost as though he was waiting for Aaron to realize something.

And then it dawned on him.

  
"Or did you know that it doesn't matter where you put the United States capital?"

  
"Because we will still have the banks. The capital of the country may be in the south, but the economic capital will remain here regardless." Hamilton was smirking, clearly proud of himself.

  
"You got more than you gave."

  
Hamilton had manipulated the Virginians to get what he wanted. He didn't care about playing fairly anymore.

  
"And I wanted what I got." Alexander did not even try o defend his behaviour.

  
Aaron looked down at their hands again, still holding on to each other's.

  
"When you have got skin in the game, you'll stay in the game. You need to take risks. But you'll never win if you don't even play the game. I know you don't approve of what I've done, but even despite what you might think of my actions, you continue to wait for something that will never come. At least I am taking action. You will get nothing if you wait for it."

  
Aaron did not need to hear this. Did not need Alexander of all people to chastise him. Did not need Alexander to act like he had an upper hand.

  
"God help and forgive me," Aaron realized that Alexander developed the ideology that it is better to ask for forgiveness than permission, the opposite of Aaron's own opinion. "But I wish to build something that will live longer than myself."

  
That, Aaron wanted too.

  
"What do you want Burr? Do you remember what I asked you long ago, when we first met? If you stand for nothing, then what do you fall for?"

Alexander let go of Aaron's hands, and left the house. An asshole move to make him seem more powerful certainly, but it also made Aaron think.

  
What did he want?

  
He wanted to be in the room where if happens, and now, he would do anything to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burr being the narrator of the musical translates to him just knowing a lot of stuff he shouldn't with no explanation. He wouldn't have known about the Reynolds affair before anyone else, but remember who sings the introduction to that song?
> 
> I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, I wrote it in a much shorter time than I usually do (because I'm working on a soon to be realeased gift exchange fit that should be out next weekend I think, so be on the lookout for that!) and I don't hate the results. Anyways you can find me on tumblr at @misssmariareynolds or in the comments if there's anything you want to talk about regarding this chapter. Also I did less reasearch on this chapter than usual so please don't look too closely for any historical inaccuracies.


	7. Schuyler defeated

Aaron strolled through the streets of New York with a victorious smile on his face. The day had been going well, as he had just defeated Philip Schuyler for the position of New York senator.

  
However, when Aaron saw Alexander Hamilton walking quickly towards him from the other side of the street, he immediately knew that his day was going to get much worse.

  
"Burr, since when are you a democratic republican?" Hamilton asked, his eyes narrowed, clearly enraged.

  
"Ever since being one has put me on the up and up again." He should have been expecting an interrogation from Alexander.

  
"Nobody knows who you are, or what you do, I can't possibly fathom how you were elected." Alexander was speaking at the speed of light.

  
"They don't need to know me, they don't like you." Aaron given up trying not to offend Alexander. There was no doubt that the man saw Aaron's rise to political power as a personal attack.

  
"Excuse me?" He was visibly taken aback.

  
"Oh, of course the banks all think that you are great. You will always be adored by the things that you have created, but upstate, the people think that you are crooked. The Schuyler seat was up for grabs, it was simply a sensible decision for me to take it."

  
Alexander was about to speak, most likely to scold him, but Aaron cut him off.

  
"Do not chide me for doing so, it was you who has always said that I should take action, to stop waiting."

  
"Burr, I have always considered you to be a friend."

  
This shocked Aaron, the dynamic between the two men had always been friendly, but Aaron had never considered Alexander to be a close friend. He had always been more annoyed by the man's presence than anything else.

  
"I don't see why that has to end."   
"You have changed political parties for the sole reason of running against my father in law!"

Alexander was moving his hands enthusiastically, the enthusiasm in his speech taking over his physical movements. He had always gotten so excited while speaking, especially while arguing, that he seemed to nearly lose control of himself.

  
"No, I have changed parties to seize an opportunity that was presented before me."

  
Alexander, uncharacteristically, was silent. Glaring.

  
In an attempt at some sort of truce, Aaron extended his arm, hoping that perhaps Alexander would grasp his hand.

  
Alexander remained still.

  
"Oh do be reasonable Alexander! This was not a personal attack on you or your family!"

  
"Are you sure about that?" Alexander asked, and Aaron was left questioning if he truly _was_ sure.

  
He had wanted since the two had met to rise above Alexander. Had he done this to spite the man, or had the opportunity simply been too good to pass up? Had he used his ticket in to the room where it happens to spite Alexander? No, surely not. He was a rational man.

  
Aaron reached his hand further still, grabbing on to Alexander's as the man would not do it of his own free will.

  
"I swear that your pride will be the death of us all. Beware Alexander, pride goeth before the fall."

  
Alexander's overconfidence in himself surely would lead to his downfall. This had been evident to Aaron for many years, though that fall has been a long time coming, Alexander's confidence and passion continued to cement him in a high place of society, and Aaron sat back, waiting for the man to become _too_ confident, _too_ passionate. He _would_ eventually fall.

  
Very suddenly, Alexander pulled his hand out of Aaron's grasp. He expected the young man to leave, to walk away in a fit of rage, but instead Aaron heard a voice from behind him.

  
"Alexander! There you are." Aaron turned around to see Elizabeth, followed by young Philip.

  
"Eliza? What are you doing here?" Alexander asked.

  
"You forgot your papers." She handed him a stack of sheets. "And I figured after your hearing of the news about the senate race I would have to stop a homicide."

  
Eliza laughed, though Aaron knew she was not entirely kidding.

  
"Mister Burr, good sir, it's been too long since I've seen you last." It had been. The two of them only spoke occasionally at public events as Elizabeth had become friends with Theodosia, and had always been sweet enough to spare a few kind words Aaron's way as well. "How are your wife and daughter?"

  
Aaron appreciated Elizabeth's attempts to soothe the situation with small talk and pleasantries, though from looking at Alexander it was clear that the young man was still itching to continue the fight.

  
"As a matter of fact my wife has taken I'll." Theodosia had never been in extraordinary health for as long as Aaron had known her, though it seemed her medication was becoming less and less effective.

  
"I am not surprised, what with the chill. It has been an exceptionally cold winter. Please do send her our regards."

  
"Of course, I will."

  
Elizabeth was such a kind soul, and every time that they spoke he found it more and more confusing as to why she had married Alexander. Their personalities clashed so strongly.

  
"And your daughter? How is she?"

  
"Ah young Theo is my pride and joy!" Aaron's tension from his previous conversation with Alexander was slowly fading at the opportunity to talk about his daughter. "She has most certainly inherited her mother's wit, becoming fluent in both French and Latin."

  
"I am too!" Philip exclaimed excitedly.

  
"She is the same age as your boy." Philip and Theodosia would get along well, however Aaron doubted that Alexander would ever let Philip near the Burr family on his own decision.

  
Alexander had remained silent throughout the entirety of Aaron and Eliza's conversation, though at the chance to boast about his son he spoke up.

  
"Yeah, one day he'll run Manhattan!" The pride was dripping from Alexander's voice. He was clearly ready to shift their fight from political issues to their children.

  
"We must be going Burr," Elizabeth spoke over Alexander, noticing that His boasting had been an attempt to anger Aaron as well. "But please, send your girls our love."

  
"Of course, it was nice to meet your son."

  
"We are not done Mister Burr, sir." Alexander had anger in his eyes.

  
"Hon," Elizabeth placed her hand on Alexander's, and the man went quiet.

  
"If I were you I would stay by your wife Alexander. She seems to be the only one who can keep you in check."

"Goodbye Mister Burr." Elizabeth called.

  
Alexander glared at Aaron before him, Elizabeth and Philip made their ways away from Aaron.

  
As the three Hamiltons walked away, Aaron was left feeling angry for a myriad of reasons. The fight with Alexander had left him upset yes, but there was something else as well. Aaron harboured no negative feelings for Elizabeth, she was a quite wonderful woman. But then why had seeing her hold Alexander's hand cause Aaron to feel so mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh someone's jealous again.
> 
> I used the off Broadway version of this song as the chapter would have been way too short without Eliza's intervention. I also just really love that scene because it shows Eliza's character so well, so I hope nobody minds that I didn't stick to the broadway canon.
> 
> Note: there is a pretty high chance that there won't be an update next week. I'm going to try to get it up but I'm not going to have much time to write. After that it should go back to the regular posting schedule though. Also my fix for the gift exchange should be revealed at some time today if it isn't up already, so be on the lookout for that. I got to write one of my favourite pairings for it!


	8. We know

Aaron walked alongside two other men down a dark road. The three of them were silent. Jefferson and Madison had a friendship that went back years, Aaron not very close with either of them. He was here strictly on political business.

Seeing Washington go along with all of Alexander’s plans annoyed Aaron to no end. While Washington had been in command during the war, it seemed almost as if his former aide-de-camp was now pulling the strings.

Jefferson’s plan had been genius. Resigning from his position of secretary of state had been the near only chance for his democratic republican ideals to be put into action, considering Washington and Alexander shut them down every time they were proposed.

It had come as a very pleasant surprise that Washington had refused a third term in office, leaving much less competition for Jefferson, and though he did not win the election, Jefferson’s new position as Vice President granted him much more power than he had in the cabinet.

Aaron had been in the room watching their debates happen, the fine line between political and personal attacks being crossed constantly. Neither Alexander nor Jefferson were very good at staying put together when speaking to each other.

Another genius plan had been to trace back Alexander’s spendings. Aaron had always thought the man to be slightly morally corrupt, though the embezzlement had been quite unexpected, surprising even for Alexander.

Upon reaching Alexander’s study, Aaron was the one to knock on the door. Alexander answered, It was no surprise that the man was still there at this late hour of the night. Aaron would bet he was concocting some scheme to keep himself in the public eye after Adams had fired him. Aaron had come to learn that alexander would do near anything to preserve his legacy.

“Mr. Vice President, Mr. Madison, Senator Burr.” Alexander scanned them with narrow, critical eyes. A gaze not unlike that of his sister-in-law’s. Aaron was not oblivious to the way Alexander spat out his title, still upset that Aaron had beat out Philip Schuyler. “What is this?”

Jefferson stepped inside quickly, with an air of confidence as though he had been invited in. Aaron and Madison followed him in.

“We have the check stubs, from separate accounts.” Jefferson seemed to expect Alexander to understand the accusation, though the man appeared confused.

“Don’t act the fool Hamilton. There is nearly one thousand dollars paid in different amounts.” Despite Madison’s words, Alexander did not yet seem to catch on.

“To a Mr. James Reynolds, all the way back in seventeen ninety-one.” Aaron clarified.

Alexander’s eyes went wide, before he quickly recomposed himself, looking as though nothing had happened.

“Is that what you have? Are you finished?” Alexander said dismissively, taking a seat at his desk in the middle of the room.

Madison stepped forwards towards the young man.

“You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position-”

“Although virtue is not a word that I would choose to apply in this situation.” Jefferson cut Madison off.

“to seek financial gain and to stray from your sacred mission.” Madison shook his head dissaprovingly, Aaron would dare even say condescendingly.

“The evidence left suggests that you have engaged in speculation.” Jefferson slipped an elbow onto Alexander’s desk, leaning in close to the man as though this were a casual meeting between friends.

“An immigrant embezzeling our government funds.” Aaron was still in disbelief, angered that Alexander would do such a things.

“I can almost see the headlines, can you Madison? Former Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton’s career ends after embezzling money from the United States government. Perhaps the New York Post may even report on it.” Jefferson was an intelligent man, and so was Alexander, though neither of them were above personal attacks.

“I hope you have saved some of that money for your daughter and son.” Aaron was surprised Alexander, so quick and piercing with his words, had not yet tried to defend himself.

“You best go on and run back to where you come from! Surely you will not be allowed to show your face in this country again.”

“You do not even know what you are asking me to confess to.” Alexander said passively, looking down at the papers on his desk, almost acting as if the other men were not in the room with his.

“We are asking you to confess to embezzlement!” Jefferson exclaimed. “And regardless, should you not confess we have the evidence to prove it.”

“You have nothing, I need not tell you anything at all.”

And then, slowly, Alexander looked up from his desk, focusing on the others in the room before slowly adding on to his previous comment.

“Unless,” he started, as though he were thinking hard.

“Unless?”

“If I able to prove that I have not broken any laws, do you promise not to tell another soul what I have shown you?” The young man asked quickly. He always spoke quickly.

A realization dawned upon Aaron, he was about to be privy to a secret of Alexander’s. A secret possibly related to the business of the treasury. The goings on during the night that Jefferson, Madison, and Alexander had met were still a mystery to Aaron, but now he would be in the position of knowing things that others do not. He had finally found himself in the room where it happens.

The three older men were silent for a moment, all considering Alexander’s offer.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, a grin on his face.

“Um, yes.”

Alexander got up from his seat, and moved to a wooden cabinet at the right side of the room. He opened a drawer, and retrieved a single letter. He made his way back to the three older men, and handed it to Aaron, looking up at him and waiting for him to open it.

Slowly, Aaron unfolded the letter, and let his eyes scan the page, reading aloud.

“Dear sir,” he started. “I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a position prosperous enough to put wealth in the pockets of people like me, who find themselves down on their luck, for you see, it was my wife who you’ve decided to-”

“What?” Jefferson cut him off, leaning over to read the letter for himself.

The woman Aaron had seen Alexander with all those years ago -he had almost forgotten about her- that must have been the wife of this Mr. Reynolds

_Oh Alexander. You fool._

How Alexander had thought this would be better than the accusations of embezzlement, Aaron had no idea. This could surely lead to his downfall as well.

“She courted me, escorted me to her bed.” The double meaning of the word escort was not lost on Aaron. Alexander always used his eloquent sentences to get himself out of trouble. “When she had me in a corner I received a letter from Reynolds saying that he was willing to take a thousand dollars as a plaister for his wounded honour. I paid it to him quarterly. While I may have mortally wounded my prospects my papers are organized in an orderly fashion and you may check them for yourselves.”

While Alexander ran his mouth, the other three men were silent, stunned. Alexander had always been considered a suspicious man by them, but infidelity was something none of them had ever expected.

Alexander retrieved more papers from his desk, shoving them quickly towards the men on the other side of the table from him.

“As evident here, I have kept a record of every check in my checkered history. If you compare it to your list, you will see consistency. I have never spent a cent that did not belong to me. You have sent the dogs after my scent, that’s fine.”

A man who did not know Alexander as well or for as long as Aaron had may have perceived the young man to be fully confident, his words would certainly prove him so, though Aaron could tell that there was a nervousness in his tone. He seemed as though he were trying to justify something he had never been accused of. He was in danger of talking himself into a frenzy, which he so often did. Which he may have done already.

“Yes, I committed many a shameful action, however I have not committed treason and sullied my good name. As you can see I have done nothing that should provoke legal action. Are my answers satisfactory?.”

Finally silence. For just a moment.

“My god.” Jefferson responded, clearly at a loss for words.

“Gentlemen, let us go.” Madison said quietly, turning to leave.

Nobody was quite sure how to respond to Alexander’s oversharing. He may have been a self proclaimed genius, though he was clearly lacking some common sense.

“So?” Alexander was frightened and tense, though hiding it well.

“The people will not be privy to the information you have shared with us tonight.” Jefferson stated, Madison nodding along. The two men exited the room.

Alexander, noticing the lack of Aaron’s response, turned his head to the older man.

“Burr?” Alexander pushed his hand out to Aaron’s, grasping tightly. “How do I know that you wont use this information against me the next time we have a disagreement?”

“Alexander, rumours only grow with time,” he looked into the young man’s eyes. “And we both know what we know.”

The two men were silent for a moment -a rare occurrence on Alexander’s part- not speaking, simply holding each other’s hand tightly, a tension between them.

And then, Aaron turned, made his way out the door and down the street, carrying with him a secret that could ruin Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy slightly early (though not much) update because I didn't update last weekend. I finally got a computer so no more writing on an iPad for me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment.


	9. The election of 1800

Aaron walked down the street with a satisfied smile on his face. Jefferson had been slandering him in the press for days about his ideals of talking less and smiling more, him and Madison consistently complained that he was not forthcoming on any particular stances. He was good at changing his tune to whatever best suits his needs. This was exactly what was going to win him the election.

Aaron was able to catch conversations as he passed people by, and could hear his fair share of praise.

“I don’t like Adams.” A man a few feet away from Aaron said. He was talking with a group of people, presumably his friends or other voters. The election had been all anyone was talking about.

“Adams is going to lose. There's no chance of him winning.” A woman responded.

“And Jefferson’s in love with France! He’s more willing to fight for them than us!”

“Yeah, he’s so elitist.”

“I like that Aaron Burr.” One woman said, looking coyly at Aaron, presumably unaware he could see or hear her.

“I can’t believe we’re here with him!” Another woman said, a dreamy tone to her voice.

“He seems approachable.”

“Like you could grab a beer with him.”

Aaron nearly had to fight back the urge to laugh at that. It seemed his plan of shaking hands and charming women worked better than his opponents gave him credit for. He would have stopped to do just that had he not been on his way somewhere.

The streets got quieter the further you went uptown. It was not surprising that Alexander and Elizabeth would want to move to a more peaceful place after the tragedy that had struck their family.

While Aaron held pity in his heart for them, he also knew that it was Alexander who had brought on said tragedy. The release of The Reynolds Pamphlet had been a terrible mistake, and Aaron had no idea what had led Alexander to believing that it would be a reasonable course of action to publish all the details of his affair. The story would have never gotten out otherwise. Alexander was defending himself against a crime nobody had accused him of, and it had brought him nothing but hardship. _Talk less._

When he knocked on the door, Alexander himself opened it. The tragedy of loosing young Philip was apparent on his face. He looked much older than the last time Aaron had seen him. His hair had began to grey and his eyes -those intelligent eyes- were now dull, surrounded by glasses that only highlighted the man’s aging.

Aaron was surprised to see the man’s wide smile.

“Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir!”

“Alexander!” It had been a long time since he had seen the man.

Aaron extended his hand forwards, expecting a handshake. He found himself surprised when Alexander did not let go.  _It’s been a long time._

“You have created quite a stir sir, the local federalists continue to ask me who I will be voting for. Even here, uptown, I am unable to escape the news of you.”

“Ah yes, I am going door to door.”

“You are openly campaigning?”

“Sure. What better way to get the vote than to know the people?”

“That’s new.” A chuckle.

“Honestly, I find it kind of draining.” Aaron smiled through gritted teeth, unwilling to let his tiredness seep through his campaign persona.

“Burr?”

“Sir?”

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do?” Alexander asked.

  
Aaron found himself on edge, Alexander’s calculating gaze staring right into his eyes as his hand was clenched tightly by Alexander’s own.

“No. I’m chasing what I want.” He paused for a moment. “And, do you know what?”

“What?”

“I learned that from you.” It was true.

He was met with only silence. Hopefully astonishment. The votes of all the federalists in New York, and perhaps further out too, would be swayed by Alexander’s decision of who to support.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Aaron let go of the young man’s -  _he is_ _not so young anymore_ \- hand.

“I should take my leave. Goodbye Alexander.”

* * *

It had not been many days after his meeting with Alexander that Aaron heard the news. Alexander had, unsurprisingly, taken it upon himself to inform the public who he would be voting for. Aaron found out this news in the fashion of Jefferson shoving a paper in his face quickly, Madison at his side. As he read the paper, Aaron could see Jefferson’s wide grin in the corner of his eyes

“ _Mr. Jefferson, though too revolutionary in his notions, is yet a lover of liberty, and will be desirous of something like orderly Government - Mr. Burr loves nothing but himself - thinks of nothing but his own aggrandizement- and will be content with nothing short of permanent power in his own hands – No compact, that he should make with any passion in his breast except Ambition, could be relied upon by himself – How then should we be able to rely upon any agreement with him?_

Aaron was taken aback. He knew exactly what this meant.

“There’s more if you’d like to read that too.” Jefferson exclaimed, still smiling.

Of course there was more. With Alexander there was always more. In both wants and writing the man was unable to stop.

Aaron shook his head.

“Perhaps I should read it to you?” Jefferson suggested.

Aaron would not look at him.

“My opinion is,” Jefferson started, quoting Alexander. “after mature reflection, that if Jefferson and Burr come with equal votes to the House of Representatives to support Jefferson, the former ought to be preferred by the Federalists. Mr. Jefferson is yet a lover of liberty. Mr. Burr loves nothing but himself. In a choice of evils, let them take the least. Jefferson is in every view less dangerous than Burr.”

Dangerous, an interesting word choice. Aaron had never thought Alexander would have considered him dangerous.

When Aaron looked up, Jefferson was still smiling. _The smug bastard._

“How? He has never agreed with you once. I myself have bore witness to the fighting!”

“Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none.” Jefferson acsentuated the sentence with air quotes, making it clear he was once again quoting Alexander.

It took Aaron only a moment to compose himself. He was good at changing his tune to whatever best suits his needs. It was the safest way to survive. This was exactly what had cost him the election.

“Congratulations on a race well run. I did give you a fight.”

“Yeah.” There was no sincerity in Jefferson’s voice.

“I look forward to our partnership.” Aaron extended a hand, but was not met with a handshake.

“Our partnership?”

“As your Vice President.” Aaron clarified.

Jefferson let out a barking laugh.

“Yeah right!” He turned towards Madison, still laughing. “Do you hear this? The man openly campaigns against me, and now he is talking about how he looks forward to our partnership.”

“It is crazy that the man who comes in second gets to be Vice President.” Madison responded.

“Yes, you know what?” he paused for a second. “We can change that. Do you know why?”

“why?” Madison asked.

“Because I’m the president.” He said while looking pointedly at Aaron. “Burr, when you see Hamilton, please, thank him for the endorsement.”

And with that, Jefferson and Madison walked away.

And Aaron would be seeing Alexander. _He was done waiting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~oooooooh I wonder what could happen next~   
> One day I'll write a chapter longer than 1,300 words... hopefully.   
> Fun fact, both of those little excerpts of writing about Burr and Jefferson are things Hamilton actually wrote about his stance on the election.   
> I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to comment, it gives me motivation to keep writing!


	10. Your obedient servant

_How does an arrogant, immigrant, orphan, bastard, whore’s son somehow endorse Thomas Jefferson, his enemy, a man he has despised from the beginning, just to keep me from winning?_

Aaron had felt the anger slowly building up inside of him since he had first seen Jefferson those few days ago. Typically, Aaron would consider himself to be a man who was rather good at controlling his emotions. He thought with his head rather than his feelings. But now the rage was boiling inside of him, burning his body.

Since the two had met, Alexander had consistently treated Aaron with a lack of respect, and with Alexander constantly in a position above him, this led to so many of Aaron’s past failures.

The house was empty other than himself, his daughter not home, and Theodosia -He didn’t want to think of Theodosia. This quiet state of the house gave Aaron time to think. Possible courses of action that up until now he never would have acted upon stirring in his head.

Aaron had heard of a few remarks recently said by Alexander, continuing to claim even now that Aaron was unfit for any position in the government. This man seemed to stop at nothing. He had already lost the presidency, and Alexander still continued to drag his name through the mud. He needed to act. To stop waiting.

The letter was written quickly, an act of passion and anger. The feeling of his burning rage increasing with every word.

Alexander had kept him from the room where it happens for the last time.

_Dear Alexander:_

_I am slow to anger, but I toe the line, as I reckon with the effects of your life on mine. I look back on my failures of the past, and throughout all I have come across, the only consistensy has been the disrespect you have shown me. I submit for your immediate examination, a letter from Doctor Charles Cooper, who was kind enough to give me his approval to reprint a letter that he sent in confidence. He claims that you have, on numerous occasions, referred to me as "a dangerous man" and that I "ought not be trusted with the reins of government" Now even_ after _these years of disrespect, you continue to call me things such as "amoral" or "a dangerous disgrace", sir, if you have something to say to me name a date and time. You must_ _perceive the necessity of a prompt and unqualified acknowledgement or denial of the things you have said of me. Do not hide cowardly behind your words, but meet me face to face._

_I have the honor to be_

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_A. Burr._

It was not long, nor poetic. He found no need for Alexander’s colourful writing, speaking in grand pretentious metaphors simply to appear smarter than those he conversed with. Aaron would leave that to the man himself.

* * *

 

The reply came only two days later. A large stack of papers that would no doubt take Aaron hours to get through.

_Mr. Vice President:_

_I have maturely reflected on the letter I received from you on the afternoon of June 18th, and am afraid that I am not able to provide you the type of answer that you are looking for. The phrase "numerous occasions" in place of specific events conveys infinite shades, and is a much too vague statement to pin these allegations to. How am I to disavow something so unspecific? Attached to this letter you will find an itemized list of disagreements between us spanning a time frame of thirty years that have all given me potential reasoning to speak ill of you. "Dangerous with the reigns of government" be realistic sir, I surely said something less banal. Furthermore, I have also reached the conclusion that despite what you say, the reason that the people do not trust you is not my doing, but simply because nobody knows of your thoughts or beliefs. You should know that I will not equivocate on my opinion as you do, for I have always worn it clearly on my sleeve. I know what you think of me, but do remember, sir, that I am simply a man who has found himself in the eye of the public, and is trying to do both what is best for, and to improve our republic. I do not wish to provoke you sir, or to fight, but I will not back down from my stance, nor will I apologize for doing what_ is _correct_ _, even if you should fail to see it in the correct light._

_I have the honor to be_

_Your Obedient Servant,_

_A. Ham_

Aaron checked, and just as the man had written, the remainder of the pages was in fact a list of disagreements between the two of them.

* * *

 

Aaron had failed to reply to the letter immediately, instead thinking through his actions rationally, unlike Alexander was accustomed to. Despite having not yet replied, when Aaron next saw Alexander in person, he was overcome with the impulse to speak to the man.

As Aaron approached him, Alexander noticed him immediately, his eyes analytical as always. Aaron got close to the younger man, too close, and grabbed his arm harshly, but not enough to cause pain.

“I should warn you to be careful how you proceed, good man. You are intemperate and I ask you to answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or prepare to bleed."

He had decided his response. A duel.

Alexander shifted Aaron’s grip off of him arm, instead opting to hold Aaron’s hand tightly.

Aaron was reminded of the first time the men had met, of the night in the tavern where Alexander has not let go of Aaron’s hand throughout the entire night. The two had argued even back then, though it had been so much lighter. Aaron now felt the weight of a looming dread hanging over to two of them. So much had happened since that first night.

Aaron snapped back into the present when Alexander spoke.

“Burr, your grievance is legitimate. I stand by every bit of what I have said, yet you stand only for yourself, it is simply your nature. I can not apologize as all I have said about is you is true. I'm sorry if life is difficult without your wife, but I have not said anything I think that requires an apology.”

Aaron gripped tighter on Alexander’s hand, furious that he dared mention Theodosia.

A mix of rage and the previous nostalgia washed over Aaron, the two emotions throwing each other off. The two of them could have been friends, the two of them _were_ friends. Not anymore it appeared.

Aaron pushed the thoughts away, and in a moment of clarity, he spoke, challenging.

“Then stand Alexander, at dawn in Weehawken. Guns drawn.”

Aaron had previously asked Alexander to pick the time and place. He found himself now doing that exactly. He didn’t like to think that Alexander’s impulsiveness had worn off on him, though perhaps it had.

“Of course sir. You’re on.”

Alexander gripped tightly before releasing Aaron’s hand altogether. He made direct eye contact with his scathing, analytical eyes. The confidence he spoke the sentence with was overshadowed by the slight hesitation before his response.

“I have the honour to be your obedient servant, A dot Ham” He spoke, the way that they’d ended their letters. Aaron hadn’t known that those letters would lead to this challenge when he had sent them, but he regret nothing.

“A dot Burr.” was his only response before both men turned away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh the big finale is next week! That should be fun ;)  
> This is the fastest I've ever written a chapter, (I have to cram for exams and forgot about this chapter until last night and stayed up late to finish it.) so I hope that it's not completely terrible. Those letters were really fun to write, I mixed the lyrics, off broadway lyrics, and a few things said in the actual letters between the two of them.  
> Thanks for reading! feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed (comments fuel my motivation)


	11. The world was wide enough

The water of the Hudson was cold and the sky overhead was dark, the sun only starting to rise. Van Ness was seated beside Aaron on the small rowboat, looking as though he simply wanted the duel over with. In the distance, not too far away, Aaron could see Alexander. He had brought along Nathaniel Pendleton as his second and Dr. Hosack in case any medical emergencies were to occur.

Aaron felt a looming feeling of finality. Perhaps this all would finally be over and he would no longer have to deal with Alexander’s slander of him in the papers. Perhaps he might not ever see the man again.

Aaron was unsure wether or not he should be relieved by that.

When they reached the shore, Aaron could see Alexander intensely examining the terrain. His eyes were focused, though there seemed to almost be a hint of sadness in them. Aaron could not figure out what the man was thinking.

An anger began to stir inside Aaron. It had always been there, starting with the slight annoyance he had felt when he first met Alexander, and only growing more from there any time Alexander would rise up above him or attempt to poison his political pursuits.

Alexander drew first position. He looked incredibly focused on the task at hand. This was a soldier with a marksman’s ability, it was what had started his military career. a distant feeling of fear flushed through Aaron. Any of his fellow soldiers could vouch that he was a terrible shot.

Most disputes die before either men shoots, but Aaron had a feeling this would not be the case this time.

Dr. Hosack turned around, giving himself the gift of deniability. He would never truly know what happened. He would never see it with his own eyes.

Aaron would see all of it.

Alexander examined his gun closely, fiddling with the trigger methodically.

Van Ness and Pendleton met at the centre of the duelling grounds. Everyone knew that no peace would be reached, it was far too late for that. This was a duel that had been in the making for decades, a duel that now seemed like an inevitable end. A duel that now felt set in stone from the moment the two men had met.

There was no other solution.

Aaron glanced again at Alexander. He was wearing his glasses, the same ones he had worn the night Aaron had gone to his home uptown to campaign for the presidency. The same glasses he had no doubt worn when he endorsed Jefferson.

_Why else would Alexander be wearing them if he was not preparing to take precise, deadly aim?_

It seemed to hit him like a shock, sending a wave through his body, when Aaron realized that it would either be him or Alexander emerging from this duel alive. It would only be one of them.

The world would never be the same.

Aaron’s last thought before he lifted his pistol was of young Theodosia. He could not allow her to lose another parent after her mother had died so recently. Alexander would _not_ make an orphan of his daughter.

They took their ten paces. Aaron looked directly into Alexander’s eyes, looking as sharp and analytical as they always did. He aimed, and summoned all the courage he could before he felt time freeze around him.

He could not see anything. He could not hear anything.

A gunshot went off. Aaron could not tell whose gun it had come from.

Aaron, in a brief moment of slight clarity looked at Alexander. His arm was raised, gun in hand.

“Wait!”

It sounded almost animalistic, like a most basic instinct. Aaron was not even sure he had been the one to scream. He did not feel his mouth open, did not feel the word leave his lips. But he did _feel._

Alexander fell to the ground. Limp.

Aaron had struck him right between the ribs.

There was a terrible sound, a horrible shriek of pain. Aaron could hear it echoing in his mind.

He ran towards Alexander, but was pushed back by Van Ness and Pendleton. They were saying something, but Aaron could not hear any of it. All he could focus on was Alexander, laying on the ground, hand over his chest. The doctor had rushed to his side.

Van Ness and Pendleton kept pushing Aaron back, continuing to speak. He would not be allowed near Alexander. He would not be allowed to say goodbye to Alexander.

All he could do was stand and watch as the three men lifted Alexander’s body back into the rowboat. He looked so unresponsive, almost lifeless. Aaron had done that. Aaron had been the one to take away Alexander’s uncrushable spirit. Pendleton and Hosack rowed him back across the Hudson.

Aaron could see Van Ness gesturing at him to get into the other boat.

When they crossed the river, Aaron got off the boat, slowly regaining clarity, and walked to the only place he could think of.

He could hear a scream from not too far away, and caught a short glance of a blue dress.

A young man ran up to him quickly.

“You’d better hide sir.”

Aaron did not comprehend what the man was saying. He did not comprehend any of this. It felt almost as though he was not in control of his own body.

After a few more moments of fuzzy vision and muted sound, Aaron found himself seated in a tavern. In _the_ tavern. The same one him and Alexander had been in on the night he had first met the man. It had been the only place he could think to go. It seemed everything had come full circle. Here he was, sitting in the tavern the two had spent the night together when they had first met, on the last day Aaron would ever see the man.

With his senses returned, Aaron could only think.

He had killed Alexander. Alexander did not even want to shoot him, he had not even aimed his gun, and he had _killed_ him. Aaron had not thought the shot would even hit him, he thought Alexander would be the one to try to shoot _him._ There was no way that Alexander would survive that gunshot wound. Aaron only hoped that Elizabeth was at his side. He had never seen a love that could endure as much as theirs had. He hoped Alexander had had a chance to say goodbye.

Aaron would never have a chance to say goodbye.

Aaron had learned long ago that death does not discriminate between the sinners and the saints. -Alexander may have been both a sinner and a saint- Death would continue to take and take and take regardless of who it was taking.

He felt tears began to sting at his eyes, memories flooding back to him. They had been in this same tavern. Aaron had been in this same seat.

He realized that him and Alexander had not shook hands before the duel.

Everyone that had ever loved Aaron had died, save his daughter. His parents, his grandfather, all of those that _he had ever loved_ had died.

If Aaron had only realized the world was wide enough for both him and Alexander, maybe he would not need to add another name to that list.

Aaron stared down the bottom of a bottle.

He would never hold Alexander’s hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(  
> There it is! Last chapter. I actually cried while writing this but that could be attributed to the really painful eyelash that got stuck in my eye. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks to everyone who read it! Feel free to leave a comment or come talk to me at @misssmariareynolds on Tumblr (note the extra S in miss)  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm going to try to post the other chapters regularly so let's see how that goes


End file.
